skilled builder
by dakuness
Summary: Eggman gives out a stray coment, that makes them wonder what the hell he ment. add to fact that Tails simply do not know even remotly how Sonic can afford all he does. now they track down Sonic to find out what Eggman had ment, leaving Sonic quite amused


AN: don't own sonic the Hedgehog….

written from a stray thought.

"talking"

'thinking'

/

"come on you know Eggmans lying right" Amy finally called out, but Tails stumbled on his words, "honestly I don't know how Sonic can afford this place, as I don't sell what I make" Tails finally said musing. "Okay where is the faker?" Shadow asked, cutting of the argument before it started again. "most likely in the private room, I'm not allowed in there, Sonic said as much, before he went and gave me the garage to use as a lab" Tails responded.

Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow looked at each other, "kit where is big-blues private room?" Rouge asked, "err, come with me" Tails responded before leading them thru the mansion sized villa, who seem to be mostly dark-wood and stone, with the warm if dark or pale colored furniture and souvenirs from all over the planet making a real home-like feeling to the place. The second floor being the bathroom and bedrooms... The first floor having Tail's lab at one end, a staircase, hallway, living-room and kitchen mostly going into each other, a second smaller bathroom.

"the private room is the basement, not sure what Sonic do that thought, except that I'm fairly curtain that it is the reason to why he can afford this place" Tails finished at a rather large double door. Mostly in silvers with golden line pattern mixing with blue lines creating a high-tech feel to it. Shadow sighed, "what are you waiting for?" he finally asked, "well normally when Sonic's there I call him on his communicator, I can't enter, the door are far to heavy I think Knuckles can open them thought" Tails said.

As response Shadow just shook his head before knocking hard at the door. "ohp!" where heard from the other side, and a little while later the door snapped open with a click. Amy's mouth hanged open with the others while Shadow blinked at the state Sonic where in.

Sonic's quills where currently not as neat as normal and standing up, or rather the two side spikes on his head where curving up somewhat like Shadows own. But the quills also where not neat, clean spikes, but a bit more ragged letting some quills fall into smaller spikes decorating the larger ones, giving a somewhat wild rough effect that where even on his back-quills, and that oddly suited Sonic extremly well.

But Sonic where not dressed like normal either, instead of the sleek white gloves with short folded down cuffs, where a pair of dark brown thick leather gloves ending with folded down edge at his shoulders, hiding the peach fur. The gloves also seem to have a broad strap at the back of the hands, around his wrist where a pair of white fabric bracelets who are double-folded to give the thickness and somewhat similar to the cuffs of his normal gloves, but more ragged almost flame like or lighting like.

On his feet where not the normal shoes either, having similar cuffs as to the bracelets, in white, also appearing as if crackling with energy. The shoes are a dark red, metal coated, with two white leather straps showing a power-ring on both, but outer side of them with a small arrow in the middle of them on the strap. While the soles are a white metal, edge on the shoes, not letting them see under them.

/

Sonic frowned, "who knocked?" he asked blandly, if a bit annoyed, and all pointed to Shadow, making Sonic raise an eyeridge, "okay who got him to knock?" Sonic corrected. "err, Sonic what happen to your quills?" Rouge asked. "just too much chaos energy cursing thru them, I have the same quillstyle if not a little neater when in super form, if you have not noticed, so what did you want?" Sonic asked.

"well Eggman said something rather obscure a few hour's ago, something about you building killing machines" Tails shuffled uncomfortable. Sonic blinked and looked a bit amused. "I'm not sure if Eggman meant as actually killing or the figure of speech" Sonic stated, before grinning and they were a bit taken back by the shark like teeth. "Sonicku what, your teeth?" Amy asked a bit faint.

"right you have never actually seen me when I am letting my chaos energy flow fully free have you?" Sonic asked scathing an ear making them noted the more ragged fur at them. "your appearance is affected depending on how much chaos energy you let flow over your quills and fur right?" Knuckles stated after a while. "yes, it's basically me being in super form without the golden fur, or enough to turn my eyes red, as to the building machine part-" Sonic started.

He moved to the side and opened to the doors fully, and turned on the lights again, before giving a down right scary Cheshire grin. "Welcome to my Hangar!" Sonic called out spreading his arms to the side.

the five openly gaped at the sight, of the hangar, it where truly massive, but filled with cars, planes, boards of all kinds, or rather a very specific line of vehicle. "so that's how you can afford this place?" Tails asked noting a familiar symbol on the side of a car, a spiral symbol who Tails now came from how Sonic currently have his quills. "yeah, I always keep the original, before building a new one when someone order it, they are all hand made, from scratch, add to the speed of them with the month it take to make one, they cost allot to buy" Sonic grinned tilting his head to the side.

Tails spun his namesake before hovering in the air over a very specific plane. "so you remember it?" Sonic asked, "remember what?" Amy called out, while Shadow looked around at the different cars and planes. "this where the one, I accidently fixed when we meet right?" Tails asked, "yep, "that's the original Tornado, my original jet-plane, not the bi-plane I gave to Tails to tinker with, but I don't use it anymore thought, sadly it have been worn down, when we don't fly in the red-tornado, or you don't come with me then I uses the Tornado Cyclone, who is over there" Sonic pointed out the other plane, similar style but not as rounded and not pure silver like the original one.

This one where more stream line but with the same military-air-jet like effect as the old plane, with red line like markings reminding them of the throne movie, on a white body, and blue-silvery tinted glass preventing them to see thru it. "so that was what he meant with killing machines, it's the figure of speech killer machines, not an actual killer as none of these have a single weapon on them" Shadow chuckled.

"I dismantle weapons, I don't make them, can use weapons of any sort thought, just normally don't" Sonic waved his hand dismissive. "so that's why you don't want me in here, I refuse to sell anything I make and if I helped it would not really be yours anymore would it" Tails stated and landed. "pretty much, and I need the money from it, to afford the building, all the traveling, and so on. But each plane goes for about a million, the cars slightly lower, the others from the jet-shoes, to the boards are more normal price range, for expensive shoes and extreme-gear" Sonic explained, as Rouge whistle.

"so is that what you are wearing right now, jet-shoes?" she asked, "don't be silly, its metal protective shoes, it hurts like hell when something fall down and land on my feet, and sore muscles for a runner like me is a bad idea" Sonic huffed the response. Shadow chuckled and nodded that Point was easy and just simple to obvius.


End file.
